Beach Vacations
by Izzy Motosuwa
Summary: The Beyblade gang takes a vacation on the beach. Since this is an old story of mine, I don't quite remember if it's good or not, you tell me... This is Everybody Yaoi


(>o)> Hi everyone, it's Izzy again. This is an old story I wrote for a friend named Dorsia way back when. . This story is in her honor. DemonGirlLee will know her, and might recognize this story. Dorsia told me to write this for her, so I did. T.T So now everyone else can enjoy the >.> yaoi goodness of this story. Yeah, I'm back in action. Sayonara Bye Bye (I know, wrong Anime...) (o )

Alone…

Tyson, Rei, & Max walked down the shoreline on the island they vacationed on. Tyson & Max were in their swim trunks, and Rei didn't bother to change.

"Wow, this place is beautiful…" said Max.

"I know, isn't it? The trees, the grass, the beach, the sand, it's all so tropic," said Rei.

"What do you think Tyson?" asked Max.

"…" Tyson said nothing as he glanced onward.

"Tyson?" asked Max.

"Oh, huh? Oh yeah great…" fumbled Tyson.

"What's wrong Tyson?" asked Rei.

"Nothing, I just wanna know why Kai couldn't come with us," stated Tyson.

"You know Kai, if he doesn't wanna go somewhere, he just doesn't go," replied Rei.

"I guess…"said Tyson.

They reached their destination. Max ran over to the water, and jumped in. Tyson soon followed, his curiosity didn't over-ride his juvenility.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Tyson laughed.

"Rei, join us! The water's great!" said Max.

"No thanks guys, I prefer not to get wet," said Rei.

"Oh really?" asked Max, slyly.

Max looked at Tyson, and he glanced back. They grinned at each other and continued to play.

"Tyson did you forget something, back up the road?" asked Max, slyly again.

"Oh yeah, I think I did. Let me go get it…" Tyson said.

Rei could tell they were up to something, yet he said nothing.

"He he he he…" laughed Tyson, as quietly as possible.

"Now!" yelled Tyson.

Tyson ran up behind Rei, and threw a bucket of sand on him. The sand fell through his clothes, and his hair was now filled with sand.

"Tyson… Max! I'm gonna get you for this!" yelled Rei.

Rei got up and ran full speed towards Max in the water, knowing Tyson was probably back at the Villa by now.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Rei.

"Yikes!" Shrieked Max.

Max ran off in the direction of the Villa, and Rei followed him, and tripped.

"What the…" Rei said, but the ground interrupted him.

Tyson tripped Rei from under the sand. Rei stood up, and started to laugh with Tyson and Max, and they walked back to the Villa.

At the Villa, they were covered with sand so they had to take showers. Kenny was in the private shower, so the only other one was the open shower. Max, and Tyson were not that dirty, but they had sand in their hair, and other various places, and Rei was covered so they had to shower now. Rei unbuttoned his clothes, and took his pants off, while Tyson and Max threw their sandals off and got rid of their shorts. They were done naked, and Rei was folding his clothes in the corner. They got in the shower, which was three spouts but one shower, and turned the faucets on. That's when things started to get … hard.

"Tyson!" yelled Max, horrified.

"What?" asked Tyson..

"What the Hell is that?" Max yelled pointing down at Tyson.

"What," he said looking down.

"Oh," he said starting to blush, "Uh… Hey wait why are you looking?"

"Uh… well it's so big, you couldn't miss it!" replied Max.

"You two are crazy, we're all guys here. Who cares? So Tyson has a boner, sue him." said Rei, the only voice of reason.

"But… why does he have a boner?" asked Max, in a Taylor-ish voice.

"Well obviously, I'm so good looking naked, he couldn't keep from getting excited." said the cocky Rei.

"Oh hardly, please, give me a break. Just because you have a ripped chest, with a six pack, and your, you know, is like two feet long, and you have a nice ass, doesn't necessarily make you hot," Max said arrogantly as his erection came to.

"Oh yeah, well he obviously didn't get it from you. You're only a blonde hunk, with a cute face, and a long, thick… rod. With a most likely tight ass. Just because you're cute doesn't mean he got it from you," said Rei.  
"Good grief" said Max.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" asked Tyson.

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? We're clean, so now we an go back to the beach," said Rei, turning off the faucets.

"I don't wanna put clothes back on," said Max, sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"Well no one else is on this island except for us guys, no other strange people. So we don't have to wear trunks. We can skinny dip," replied Max.

"Great idea, Max!" yelled Tyson, not using his head, or just thinking with the wrong one.

"Let's go!" yelled Max.

"Tyson, Max wait! Uh…"

Tyson & Max ran out of the room, slipped their sandals on, and took off. Their erections flying in the wind. Rei slowly put his pants back on, only after calming his erection, that no one noticed. He left his chest bare, and ran off after them, forgetting his sandals.

As Rei ran, he noticed that it was getting darker outside, so he grabbed the backpack they had prepared earlier for the beach at night, and followed them.

When he caught up to them they were already in the water, but they weren't moving. He thought something as wrong, so he ran into the water only to be frozen like them.

"Whoo! The water's cold," said Rei.

"We know, we found out the hard way," replied Max.

"Why don't we start a fire, and set up the semi-tent?" asked Rei.

"Good idea!" said Max.

(A semi-tent is a tent with two sides. It doesn't have a opening, it's just like a big sheet behind people on the beach and the fire is placed in front.)

They ran out of the water, and Rei had totally forgot that Tyson and Max were naked. They set everything up, and sat down to gaze at the stars.

"I'm horny," said Max out of the blue.

"What the fuck!" asked Rei in a loud yelp.

"You heard me, I'm horny," replied Max.

"Good grief! You're fuckin' naked, duh you hard," said Rei.

Max started to rub his erection.

"What are you doing?" screamed Rei in shock.

"Trying to jerk off if you don't mind," replied Max.

"I do mind," said Rei.

"You shouldn't, you were doing it earlier after the shower," said Max.

"Uh… no I wasn't, I uh… had a hair snagged in my hole, oh fuck it," gave up Rei.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Tyson.

"Rei we saw you the whole time, Tyson and I were beatin' off with you," told Max.

"Oh my…" worried Rei.

"Come on, whip yours out and let's jerk off," bargained Max.

"Come on Rei, it'll be fun. I'm sure you wanna cum again…" said Tyson.

"Alright, but just this once," said Rei.

Rei got on his back, and lifted his hips up so he could take his pants off. He slid them down to his knees, and sat back up. Tyson and Max were way ahead of him, they were leaking precum by the time Rei started to pump.

"Slow down guys, you're gonna cum before I start," started Rei.

"Here let me help you with that…"said Max.

Max lowered his head over to Rei's lap. he opened his mouth, and took Rei cock in his mouth. Rei let out a cold moan as Max started to bob his head up and down on Rei's cock.

"Oh…Max…" moaned Rei.

"Come on Max, make Rei cum…" said Tyson.

Rei was crying, he was gonna cum in one of his best friends' mouth.

"Max watch out I'm gonna cum…" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Mmn hmm…" Max shook his head no, making Rei shoot his load.

His face contorted, he shot a huge load all the way through Max's throat, and Max swallowed every drop.

"Max? Why did you do that?" asked Rei.

"I wanted to make you cum, now I'd hope you'd return the favor…" said Max.

Rei knew what Max meant. Max wanted Rei to suck his cock, but Rei didn't know anything about sucking cock. He thought about calling Dorsia.

"Max, I dunno…" he said.

"Fine then, Tyson? 69?" asked Max.

"Sure!" yipped Tyson.

Max lied on the ground and waited for Tyson. Tyson crawled over to Max and lied on top of him, and grabbed his cock. Max already had his mouth on Tyson's cock. Tyson pulled and jerked on Max's cock, and Max squeezed Tyson's balls. Tyson was so close to cumming that he could taste it. Max came first. Tyson's face and hair were covered in Max's cum. Tyson had to wipe the cum out of his nose so that he could breathe. Tyson moaned and fidgeted when he came, and Max didn't let a single drop spill out of his mouth. After he swallowed every drop of Tyson's cum, he licked Tyson's cock clean. He licked his lips and sat up and looked at Tyson.

"Tyson?" started Max, rubbing his sweaty cock.

"What?" asked Tyson rubbing his equally fast.

"I wanna fuck you," said Max.

Rei's jaw dropped as soon as Max said it.

"Okay! I was waiting for you to ask," aid Tyson willingly.

Rei's eyes popped put of his head.

Tyson bent over and got on his hands and knees. Max grabbed his cock and shuffled over to Tyson.

"You ready?" asked Max.  
"Go right ahead," said Tyson.

Max shoved his cock straight into Tyson's ass. Tyson yelled out since Max just ripped into him without warning.

"Damn Tyson, you're so tight. What's up, you've never been fucked before?" asked Max who was struggling..

"Can't say that I have, Max. Well Hiro, but he's my brother, so he doen" Tyson barely said as Max sped up his pace in his ass.

Tyson eye's were tearing, and his ass was tearing. Max pounded harder, and harder trying to make Tyson wail out in pain. Tyson yelled out into the night loud enough for Kenny to wake up in his room at the villa.

"Aaaahhhh…."

"What the hell was that?" said Kenny.

…

"Must be the wind," he said as he went back to sleep.

"You guys, why do you think that Kai is such a loner?"

"Here we go again…"

"Tyson, why are you caught up in Kai?"

"I don't know, I mean he a jerk and all, but…"

"But what?"

"I think I might like him…"

"Well we like him too, as a friend right?"

"Right."

"Right, but do you mean like… like him, like him?"

"I think I do."

"I knew it!"

"Huh?"

"I knew Tyson was just a little too fond of Kai."

"Oh, yeah it was a little obvious."

"Well the cat's out of the bag now."

"I guess it is."

"Sigh…"

They sat there and stared at the stars, until they fell asleep.


End file.
